Schule der Untoten/Legacy
Schule der Untoten '''(''German: ''School of the Undead') is the twelth zombie map in the Zombie's series and is the first in the Remember When... storyline. It is set in Ho-Ho-Kus Public School in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. The school was overrun with the zombie plague in which few survived and escaped. It features a major easter egg, called the Return from Darkness, which focuses on slowing down the zombie invasion by obtaining all of the wonder weapons. It was released in the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War, which Treyarch worked with Infinity Ward and DICE to create the ultimate game and it was released on December 18th, 2011. A new perk-a-cola is available for the players disposal, called Final Stand Thirst Quencher, which allows the player to use the weapons they have bought and use them while they are downed, it will also auto revive players (this will only work after all Quick Revives are used in Solo.) Two new Wonder Weapons appear in this map, the ZX-7, which shot a lightning beam, similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, but with different effects and the Bear Grenade, which, when thrown, will run away from the player and cause zombies to follow it, then cause a huge explosion when out of range of the player. Overview Players start out with a olive-green M1911 that uses the same model as Call of Duty 4's M1911, as it takes place in the modern era. Players start in the 1st grade entrance to the school, which zombies break barriers from the doors and windows which lead outside or to classrooms. In the starting room, there is a Ruger Mini-14 and a Model 1887 shotgun on the wall, both of which cost 500 points. Clearing the debris to the left of the players, near the middle of the 3rd grade hallway, will allow them to access the other half of the hallway, a buyable door to the outside of the school and a buyable door to the middle school hallway. Buying the door to the middle school hallway costs 1,000 points, but is the most recommended to buy as it leads to the back-up power area. A new special enemy appears on this map, called Catbeasts. They are similar to Hellhounds, in that they are mutated domestic cats, but are bigger and more ferocious than Hellhounds. If one Catbeast targets a player, instead of attacking him, it will run away, but after a short time, it will come back with more Catbeasts and attack the player then. They will also attack perk machines, similar to Space Monkeys from Ascension, except that they claw it and cause the machine to malfuntion and shut down, but the player will not lose their perks and have the ability to repair the machine. Before the player can turn on the power, he must activate the back-up power, which will turn on the elevator. There are four back-up power switches on the map. The first two are in the 8th grade hallway, the third one is in the specials hallway and the last one is in the computer room. Once all the switches are on, the players have access to the elevator that brings them to the basement where the main power switch is. The pack-a-punch machine is in the back of the room, by a boiler. Most of the Wonder Weapons, except for the Gersch Device, V-R11, Scavenger and the 31-70 JGb-215, appear in this map and are available from the Mystery Box. Two new Wonder Weapons appear for the release of the expansion pack. The ZX-7 is Dr. Maxis' competition for the Wunderwaffe DG-2 that was suppossed to be "destroyed." The other is the Bear Grenade which runs away from the player and makes zombies chase after, then explodes. The major easter egg on this map is Return from Darkness, which is about the characters obtaining all of the wonder weapons to face off against the Zombie Boss to slow-down the invasion. The reward for completing the easter egg, is the zombie boss drops a key. When the key is used on a wall next to the Pack-a-Punch machine, the wall opens, revealing the Perk Booster Machine, which is used to upgrade player perks. A new perk is introduced, called Final Stand Thirst Quencher. This perk allows the players to use the weapons they have earned when downed. It also auto-revives the player, so a revive sign will not appear when the player is downed. The perk machine will teleport after four uses to another location. A minor easter egg allows you to use weapons from the World War II Expansion Pack (see below.) Click here for map layout. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 (''Call of Duty 4 version with olive-drab coloring) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *Model 1887 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Throwing Knife *Machete Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 *Mk. 19 (Available after completing a minor easter egg. See below for details.) Unavailable Weapons Note: These weapons were intended not to be included in any or certain maps and cannot be accessed. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Gersch Device *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 World War II Weapons Remember these weapons become availiable after a minor easter egg. (See below.) These weapons cannot be pack-a-punched. *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *M1941 Johnson *M1A1 Thompson *M3A1 Grease Gun *MP40 *MP28 *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *Kar98k *Gewehr 41 (W) *Gewehr 43 *Panzerfaust *M9A1 Bazooka *M1903 Springfield *Walther P38 *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Type 100 *Type 99 *BAR *M1919A6 *MG-42 *DP-28 *MAB 38 *MAS 36 *M1897 Trench Gun *Flammenwerfer 35 *StG 44 *Webley Mk. VI *M50 Reising *Model 1912 *Lee-Enfield Mk. IV Cut Weapons These weapons were originally going to be available from wither off of the wall or the Mystery Box. These weapons can still be accessed via "give all" or console commands. *AA-12 *AUG A3 *SPAS-15 *Scavenger *AK-74M *M1908 *M40A3 *M14 Garand *M202 FLASH *M134 *P90 Perk Booster Machine : Main Article: Perk Booster Machine Musical Easter Egg : Tears Don't Fall - Bullet For My Valentine Major Easter Egg : Main Article: Return from Darkness Minor Easter Eggs There are four minor easter eggs players can accomplish. *Big Fucking Gun! *Dancing Teddy *Visit to the Past *I See a Light Other Easter Eggs *There is a pre-school classroom at the end of the starting room hallway. Look inside and you will see a man hanging. Wait a couple of seconds and a ghost of a girl will appear and say, "You will not survive!" After she has said this, a Hellhound/Catbeast round will automatically start. *While looking in some of the lockers are preset to have certain items in them. Here is a list of the lockers and what they have in them. **Locker #256: The word "Gruntijackal" and a picture of Den Endkampf. **Locker #148: The word "Perk-a-Cola" and a picture of Karneval der Toten. **Locker #33: The word "Magma-man" and a picture of Lockdown. **Locker #79: The word "900bv" and a picture of Verhängnis. **Locker #301: The word "DeadRaiser" and a picture of Platzieren aus der Tot, which so happens to be the next map. **Locker #17: The word "EternalBlaze" and a picture of Insanity 2.0. **Locker #187: The word "Interceptor7" and a picture of Bombed Out. **Locker #45: The word "Damac" and the cover for No Safe Place. *If one goes to the Soda Machine in the MPR Room and activates it, the player will be given a Coca-Cola can and proceed to drink it. After they drink the bottle, they will quote on how the soda did not effect them in any way and that it was a waste of time. Achievements *Typical school day - Play Schule der Untoten for the first time. *There's more? - Turn on the back-up power for the first time. *MAXIS! - Obtain the ZX-7 and the Bear Grenade in one match. *Let There Be Light! - Complete the Return from Darkness major easter egg. *Are there any left? - Complete all minor easter eggs. *Fooled (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Drink a soda from the Soda Machine. *Upgrades - Boost a perk in the Perk Booster Machine and Pack-a-Punch a weapon. Quotes : Main Article: Quotes Radios : Main Article: Radios '' Trivia : ''Main Article: Trivia Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Featured Creations Category:Remember When...